Home sweet Home
by Edward-Inkwell
Summary: The kids are back home for the school year, but as the old saying goes "you can take the Pine out of the forest but you can't take the forest out of the Pine".
1. Chapter 1

"When was the last time you got a good night's sleep pine tree?"

"Or, when was the last time you didn't wake up screaming from the memories?"

"You know there is a way out pine tree, just let me in. Let me in and I will take all that fear and all those scary memories away. All you have to do is let me in, let me in pine tree or…"

Dipper's eyes shot open, his lips parted, his vocal cords strained with the scream that resounded though the small Californian apartment. The door to his room flew open and a man who looked like an older version of Dipper and woman who looked like an older version of Mabel soared though the opening. "Dipper its okay you're home, you're safe stop screaming" the man clamped his hand over Dippers still open mouth "Stanley stop your going to stop the flow of dark forces from escaping his body".The woman rushed over, pulled Dipper from the man and wrapped her arms around his shivering body. The man looked down and to the side "sorry, I guess that's what my father would have done and I…" the man trailed off and looked over to the other bed where a blob of shaking pink wool sat "hey star its okay, Dips will be okay he's just going though some stuff right now". The pink mass that was Mabel poked her tear streaked face looked at her fathers than shifted to see her mother holding her brother softly whispering lyrics from some old song form the 70s into his ear. "I…I'm sorry for waking you up" Dipper sniffed "its okay son. It must have been some nightmare, you where screaming like a demon was after you" Dippers eyes went down and he buried his face in his mothers shoulder.

"Well if there was a demon about, the juniper leaves that I put on your window ceil would keep them out". The man looked over from comforting his daughter to the window "oh, come on Lily I thought that we talked about leaving that kind of stuff around the house" "hush, it will keep them safe and give me peace of mind" the man rolled his eyes. "You okay over there, shooting star?" the woman asked Mabel. This brought a sudden whimper from Mabel and caused Dipper to pull his legs in towards his chest "what did I say, I'm sorry oh it's okay star".

After a few more words of comfort, Stanley and Lily Pines kissed the heads of each of their kids, Lily rearranged the leaves, Stanley checked that the widow was locked securely, and then they left. "I think that it was a mistake to send the twins to Stanford. Who knows what they saw, Stanford was worried that they had met Bill and…" "Bill! How could you not tell me, what happens if he comes for them, what happens if he is already coming for them? We need to protect the kids I'll go to the Falls and get Stanford to give me one of the books and you start to get things packed". Lily was reaching for her coat when she felt a strong hand gently rest on her shoulder "that won't be necessary. They beat him, well almost, with the help of Soos" the woman started "Stanford told me that Bill had gotten into his mind somehow, he thought he was going to have to fight, when Dipper and Mabel came in. He told me that, much like with other dream related phenomena, he doesn't remember much but he knows that Dipper and Mabel almost defeated Bill only using the power of their minds". Lily brushed her hair back "what does that mean" Stanley reached forward and pulled her into a comforting hug "it means that we have some pretty special kids in there, and I think that they can fend for themselves, but just incase they run into something that they can't handle we will be there to save them".

Tears streamed down Lily's cheeks "we should tell them" "No, we can't. I'd wish away everything of mine to tell them but you remember what happened to McGucket. If we want to help our kids the best way is to stay hidden, and help from the shadows". Lily looked up at her husband "I know" she addressed him, then she looked down the hall to the twin's room "I'm sorry" she whispered". Stanley brushed his hair back and turned to look out the small, thin widow next to the door "listen, Lily I know you won't want to but... I think the twins need to back, just so they can settle their demons. I think they need to go back for a second season.


	2. Chapter 2

Dipper lay staring up at the black ceiling, which was starting to streak with the reddish orange light of the rising sun. His mind was begging for sleep, his eyes where blood shot, he wanted to sleep for what little time he had, before his Dad come to whip the covers off and tell him to "get up and get moving". He had been facing upwards, away from Mabel, so that when he felt the tap on his shoulder he almost yelped "sorry, I didn't mean to scare you". Mabel stood, half hidden by the early morning shadows caused by the half closed blinds, clutching a stuffed pig that she had gotten as for not getting to bring Waddles to the apartment. "It's fine, are you okay?" Dipper tried to see past the shadows crisscrossing her almost ghostly pale face "no, I'm not okay. He came to me." Dipper sat up, worried "what did he say to you Mabel. What did he tempt you with?" "He didn't tempt me with anything. He threatened that if I didn't let him into his mind that he would…"

She broke off into quiet sobbing; Dipper got up, embraced his crying sister and let her bury her head into his thin chest. "Shh, it's okay I'm right here and I would never let him hurt you" Mabel sniffed "but that's the thing, Bill didn't hurt me" her words broke and she chocked on the last sentence "you did". Dipper felt a shiver run up his back; he tightened his grip around his sister. "I was surrounded by dark. It felt like I was in a big room with the lights turned off I saw you, at least I thought it was you. I ran over and tried to hug you but when I torched you…you smacked me. Then you turned around, you left eye was gone, no more like moved, it was on your forehead and Bill was floating over you 'he's mine girl and you can either join him or…' The last thing I remember is you coming for me, smiling and that middle eye glowing yellow".

Mabel shifted her head so she could see Dippers face. It was ashen; his eyes looked off into nothingness "I'm sorry I know that you would never hurt me" "your right I would never hurt you, never. However, if Bill ever does… make me do anything like that" Mabel felt Dippers arms lighten "first let it be know that the whole time I would be fighting as hard as I could to stop, and second if I lose that fight" Dipper let out a long breath "take the book and use it to… stop me then go, get as far away as possible and never look back"

The twins sat silent for a minute then "what will you do if Bill does the same to me?" Dipper looked down and Mabel looked up "the same." Mabel nodded "Good". Another moment passed Dipper felt Mabel push against his skinny frame, he let her push him down, he let her lay her head beside his, he let her wrap her arm around him, he let himself fall asleep.

In the morning their father sleepily shambled down the hall, he was about to fling open the door and wake his kids with a quick yank on their sheets, but he stopped. He noiselessly opened the door, peered in, and saw Dipper and Mabel, curled up and sleeping soundly. He thought for a minute "You need all the rest you need for what's coming next" and closed the door.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dip, I'm tired" "I know Mab, but its only two more miles, we can make". Dipper grabs Mabel's hand and pulls gently "we can make it" he begs her. 'we can make it' he thinks to himself. After half a mile Mabel stumbles and falls into a grassy patch beside the road "Dipper I can't keep going, can't we just stop for a minute? I know you're tired too" her eyes lock with his, pleadingly. Dippers rubs the back of his neck "no, we need to keep moving, just trust me" Mabel's head lulls to one side she and flops into the grass, face pointed down. "Mabel came on we you can't do this now" "No, I'm not going anywhere until you explain why we have walked for five days, why we had to leave without telling mom or dad where we are going, why we had to spend two extra days stuck in some dead beat town and beg for money at the bus stop, you're going to explain every one of these things and your going to explain it now!" her voice is muffled. Dipper closed his eyes, took off his hat, and ran his hand through his matted hair "Mabel, I wish that I could tell you everything but I can't right now. When we get to where we are going, it will all make sense and you will understand why I've been so secretive when we get there."

Dipper opened his eyes; Mabel was still lying face down and not moving "Dipper, please just a little hint?" Mabel pleaded "when we get to where it is we need to go". Dipper explained exasperated, Mabel suddenly shot up and was noise to eyes with her twin "Dipper! I have fought monster, demons, and crazy psychics with you and I have almost never complained, but know when I need to know the most you just push me off like I'm just some stupid little kid or something! Tell me now where we are going, or else I'm turning around and going home!" she stamped her foot on the last word, Dipper put his head in his hands, turned and walked a few paces away and stood muttering to himself. Mabel tried to stand firm and look angry but as she watched her brother just stand in one spot and mutter she got nervous and thought that maybe she had been to hard on him.

Dipper felt anger welling inside him, he felt like his head was going to burst open in a hail of fiery gray matter, his mind swirled ideas flowed though his head that no sane person would think of. He felt like screaming, he felt like yelling, he felt like hurting and killing "Dip…" Dipper felt a hand on his shoulder "I'm sorry if I made you angry, I just feel like there's been something off with you for a while and I just wanted to know if… if has something to do with Bill or the Falls or our nightmares ". Dipper shifted his head slightly to see his sisters face, she was looking at him with deep concern in her eyes, he straitened and, rubbed his eyes and forced a weary smile "you did make me mad Mabel but I guess that you had to, to get me to stop acting stupid" Mabel smiled "it does have something with our nightmares, and Bill, and the Falls but that is all I can say for now. I'm sorry for not saying anything before but if I tell you too much too soon I could put you into more danger then have ever been in. I was just trying to keep you safe." Mabel felt Dipper's arm wrap around her shoulders, he pulled her close and his hand closed tightly on her other arm "I couldn't imagine losing you" He murmured into her shoulder. Then he pulled back, eyes shining slightly from the sunlight piercing tough trees and glinting off small tears forming in the sides of his eyes Mabel reached to wipe them away but he turned and kept walking. After another hour of walking Mabel can make out a familiar dark shape standing above the tree tops. As she gets closer she can see that it is a water tower, with and muffin that looks like an explosion spray painted on the side.


	4. Chapter 4

A masked figure darts though the darkened streets of Gravity Falls, breathe curling up and disappearing into the icy air. The figure stops, he hears voices, familiar voices they are getting closer, they're coming from up ahead. The figure spins on its heel and sprints off in the opposite direction towards the local bar. When the figure reaches the bar it stops, out of breath, it cannot hear the voices anymore it slumps against the small side wall. Then a violent crash, the window just an inch above the figure's head smashes and a man sores out and lands head first into an open garbage can, then the bar door smashes open "YOU THINK THAT YOU'RE MANLEY ENOUGH TO FIGHT ME?"

A muscular man trudges out followed by a skinnier, smaller man. "Get 'em get 'em" the smaller man encourages then giggles,in a very feminine manner. The man on the ground groans "I didn't mean anything by it Dan, I just said that Tyler hangs around you too much that's all" the man sits up, it's Stan Pines. "I'm gonna crush you old man, I don't care if you're some kind of hero cause you caught Lil' Gideon, I'm still gonna crush you!" Stan tries to get to his feet but Manley Dan grabs him, pulls him up, pulls back his fist then hears Tyler scream. He turns and sees a dark figure, in a hood and mask dart from the shadows and head for Tyler. The figure pushes Tyler out-of-the-way "HEY, You think that you can do that to my friend you got another thing coming" Dan throws Stan down and braces himself for the figures attack, but just before the figure hits, it jumps using Dan's shoulders to fling itself over and land behind the large man. Dan stands dumfounded for a minute then swivels around just in time to see a black booted foot crash into his face, he lurches back then feels a fist drive into his stomach, then a sharp upper cut, then a force like a small body hurled at full speed, slams into him, knocking the wind out of his lungs and toppling him over.

Dan stares up at the night sky full of stars "if you got beaten by me then you must not be as Manley as you boast Danny boy." The figure appears in the side of Dan's vision "I mean what kind of big tuff lumber jack beats up an old man and then gets taken out by a midget, just sad Danny boy." The figure's mask is completely black except for a single, yellow, eye in the middle of it; Dan continues to stare at the figure "aww, what's wrong Dan feel a bit crushed, like you've been humiliated in front of people whose opinion you care about?" The figure seizes Dan by the throat and pulls him closer "let me give to you straight Danny, you try anything like that again, to that man" the figure points over at Stan, now standing unsteadily "I will take you apart, you got me?" Dan nods face turning a pale blue; the figure releases its firm grasp on Dan's throat and Dan gasps and coughs for air. When he has gotten enough air Dan stands, mutters an apology to Stan, helps the shell-shocked Tyler up, and back to the bar and disappears from the view of the two people on the street.

Stan stares after Dan for a minute then looks at the small figure still at his side "I suppose I should thank you for saving my butt…But I'm not good at saying thanks so let's just leave it ok mister…?" The figure turns its head "why Stan don't you recognize me?" Stan studies the mask, the singular eye making him uneasy, "oh ok fine I'll give you a clue I…" Stan reaches forward and snatches the mask off and gives a grunt of slight amazement. Under the mask is not man but a boy "kid, what are you doing here, and what was with the Bruce Lee stuff back there?" Dipper Pines looks at his uncle with a bit of annoyance "you were supposed to guess." Stan is taken aback by the reply "kid, you okay?" "Why?" "You just seem a bit off" Dipper starts to answer but then his head jerks towards the tree line, the first streaks of pinkish orange light slice though the dark sky. Dipper smiles "I guess that you'll get your answer sooner than I thought." Dipper turns his full body to face the rising sun, a shaft of light with that Dipper falls to his knees, pressing his hand to the sides of his head he lets out a long mournful cry of pain, tears run down his face and the smile fades and the confidence that almost radiated off him before is gone, leaving only a small boy weeping in the middle of the street. Stan has no idea how to help Dipper so he picks him up, walks over to the street corner, sets him down and sits down next to him. For the first minute Dipper does nothing but whimper and mutter senselessly, after the second minute Dipper starts to pull himself together, then at the third minute "I'm sorry" Stan turns "I'll accept your apology when you tell me what the heck is going on, is your sister here too?" "Yes, she is. She's safe, still sleeping I hope" another minute passes "it's the sun light" "what?" Stan's eyes drift to the rays of early light "it's like I'm a werewolf, or Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde , every night I feel myself slip or lose control and I go out and…have fun. I know how that sounds but at time it feels like fun. It feels so liberating, I do whatever I want, when I want and I don't care about the consequences until after wards." Dippers eyes went down "what's the matter kid, you got nothing to be ashamed of. If it won't for you I would be stuffed in a dumpster." Dipper smiled woefully "I did something that I shouldn't have, before I saw you". Dippers face turned red "what did you do, steal, mug? Don't worry kid I did the same thing at your age" Dippers face turned an even deeper "I peeked though Wendy's window when she was undressing and got chased by her brothers". Stan stared at him for a minute then tilted back his head and laughed "what? It's not funny, stop laughing" Dippers voice cracked on the last word, that only made Stan laugh even harder "oh shut up" Dipper pulled his hood up and pulled the strings tight "I feel like jerk and it's not funny". Stan took a few deep breaths and relaxed with a chuckling sigh "it's ok kid, every guy, or every guy I know, has done that I did it when I was bit older than you and the same thing happened, except her brothers where firing shot guns at me". He smiled "but Carla did make it worth it." Dipper looked at his uncle then back down at the ground felling a bit better.

"He's come for you too hasn't he?" Stan's voice was flat and it had come out so unexpectedly that Dipper was caught off guard "w…who?" "Bill Cipher". Dipper almost fell of his chair "y…you know? Is that why you took my book? Is that why Bill knew you, knew us?" Stan kept look straight ahead "yes I know Bill and he knows me and yes that's why he knew you. He has come for you hasn't he?" Dipper was in shock but he managed to stammer out "y…yes he has. Me and Mabel but he has been more concentrated on me then her" "this is bad" Stan rubbed his stubble "we need to get you back to the shack; it's the only place in the world that Bill can't look into". Dipper stands "okay, let's go get Mabel; I won't leave her out of the loop".

Stan drives Dipper to the old warehouse on 412 Gopher Rd. When they get there they find Mabel, still sleeping, Stan picks her up and puts her in the back seat, while Dipper gathers their few possessions and stuffs them into the trunk. When he is done he checks on his sleeping sister, gives her a peck on the forehead, pulls the thin blanket around her shoulders, and quietly closes the car door. The old shot-gun seat creaks when he slides in beside Stan, Stan is looking at the mask, "why wear this?" His eyes focusing on the giant eye focusing back at him. Dippers shrugs "I don't know, my best guess is that even in that insane state I was still aware enough to know that I needed to hide my face" "and why the eye? Why not just a blank mask?" "I don't know, why are you asking all these questions?" Stan places the mask into his inside jacket pocket "I just want to make sure that what I'm about to do is justified". Before Dipper can ask what he means Stan whips out a white rag and holds it to Dippers mouth and nose, Dipper thrashes wildly but slowly loses conciseness then goes still. Stan pulls away "I'm sorry kid, but this is too big for you. I promise that your sister will be safe but I can't let you go into this, he's too far beyond you". Stan checks that Mabel is still sleeping, then starts the car and spins off towards the shack.


End file.
